1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, a method of controlling the same, a computer program, and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image processing apparatus such as a liquid crystal display apparatus is recently used as a television receiver or a PC display apparatus. Such an image processing apparatus that can be formed thin is widely used because it saves space and power. However, a liquid crystal display apparatus cannot smoothly play back a motion picture because of its slow response. To increase the response speed, a method has been proposed which compares a plurality of image data to be displayed continuously and performs overdrive in accordance with the comparison result (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 11-126050).
Another method has been proposed which raises the frame frequency of an input image signal and inserts a black image or an intermediate image, thereby improving motion blurring that occurs due to the display characteristics of an image processing apparatus (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-351382).
However, when these driving methods to improve the moving image quality are applied to the image processing apparatus, the display quality may degrade. For example, when the frame frequency is doubled, and different images are displayed in first and second subframes, DC components applied to the liquid crystal are unbalanced, resulting in burn-in.